


Could this be the end?

by Alexeau



Category: Aledward, Alexeau's Oc's, Alexia - Fandom, Edward - Fandom, Edward Hyde - Fandom, Exalia, Exalia Hyde, Hoof Fellas' Hyde
Genre: Angst, Artificial coma, F/M, From pain to joy, attempted suicides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeau/pseuds/Alexeau
Summary: Alexia has recently been in a relationship with Edward, which greatly displeases her alter-ego, Exalia who will do her best to separate him from her.
Relationships: Alexia/Edward





	Could this be the end?

We are the beginning of the evening in London, it is for this evening that Alexia prepared to go out with Edward as agreed.  
She leaves the bathroom, going towards the mirror in her bedroom. She was dressed in a short black dress and her hair tied leaving a lock of hair on each side. For the first time in a very long time, she felt magnificent behind her reflection admiring her outfit for this evening.  
At that moment, her reflection changes shape, transforming a foggy fog into another reflection, which is nothing but Exalia, her alter-ego with which she is present in all her deeds and gestures. She admired her designer for her casual outfit, saying:

“You look very elegant, say, how come you are dressed like that?” She said with a smirk at her beautiful appearance.

“I’m going out with Edward tonight!” I will spend the evening by his side to be closer to him. I am so happy ! “

While Alexia was talking to her, Exalia couldn’t believe what she had just heard. The relationship between her and Ed does not become an escape for Exalia

(”Edward! No, I don’t believe it! How can he still be interested in her! There is no question that he gets even closer!“)  
"Oh ! Really ! Wait, I just thought about it, we had to do something at this hour … "  
"Um? What exactly ? ”

“Uh … well … we … we had to … I had to be out tonight, I remember!

"Uh … No … No I don’t think we said that? ”

“Okay, i’m going, bye! ”

“ Waits ! You thought about what will happen over there, and whether it was a joke to humiliate yourself or a trap to make it easier to attack you. And who says that you will be really alone… ”She says while trying to make her feel guilty.

” Stop ! It’s not going to be like this, don’t worry. “She said calmly and annoyed

” YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ! I DON’T WANT YOU TO GO, OK! I want you to let me out and be in peace together … “

” No. “

”… WHAT ?! “

” NO ! You are not the one who runs MY LIFE, it is clear! Now I have to go join him, he will end up losing patience ”

In his words, Alexia quit the room to leave the house leaving Exalia, shocked and in rage by this rebellion, decided to do everything possible to make her lose control and make her suffer.

On the way to the meeting point, Alexia came running to find Edward towards a rather dark alley, patiently waiting for his arrival.

“Hey My Angel … ahh … Sorry to be late … I haven’t seen the time go by … phew” She said breathless from running.

“ It will be alright… ”

He looked at her from the bottom up for having noticed her outfit to date. He walked over to her and put his hand behind his partner’s lower back.

“And I see that it was worth it ~. You are beautiful, my dear, ”he said, as charmingly as charmed.

“Tha … thank you …” She said, blushing even more.

They got closer and closer and finally kissed. But at that moment, Exalia took possession for him slapped in the face. After the comedy act, Alexia regained control and the eyes of the two lovers met.

Ed’s face had a bright red mark on his face and looked at Alex with incomprehension and dissatisfaction with this violent gesture. Alexia looked at him, panicked by what happened

“You had a mosquito circling around, I’m sorry I slapped you … it was not wanted … Sorry”

Edward let out a sigh.

“I forgive you, but next time warn me and don’t do that again” he said with a firm tone but remaining neutral

Now this is a mistake made and she will have to be more vigilant.

They leave the alley to go to another place. During the walk, Alex was trying to call Exal to scold him for what happened.

“What wrong with you! Why are you doing that ?! If you think I’m going to give up that easily, you’re openly mistaken! With the rage that started to mount.

” Oh ! Don’t worry … this is just the start my dear. “

"Hey! You hear me ? You haven’t answered me for a while! ”said Ed 

“Oh ! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. ” (“Damn it! I have to be careful.”)

After a few minutes of walking, they arrive in front of a restaurant called “L’ombrelle” (the name is invented).

“What are we spanking in front of this restaurant?" 

"I invite you to go out, so that also means go to the restaurant, right? ”

“Woah …! You didn’t have to do this for me! Oh ~ My Angel, you are amazing!” She says amazed and touched by this attentive gesture.

They walk inside and Alex’s eyes sparkle with the splendor of this place. So beautiful, so sparkling that it looks like a mansion, not a restaurant.

The waiter leads us to a table far enough away from other people to have more peace of mind.

"So, My Darling ~, how do you find this early evening? He said with a smile.

"Wonderful! I didn’t believe it was so magnificent. I’m totally charmed by this atmosphere. ”

“Glad to hear it. But there is something grander than that. ”

“Hihihi, yes … you”

This last word was not meant to be said out loud. Edward was surprised to hear this phrase which was not what he expected. They would blush at the same time, looking away from everyone’s gaze. The waiter came to them so he could order. They regained their senses to finally take control.

“What will it be for tonight?” Ask the server

"I’m going to take a veal stew”

“ And for you, Madam ? ”

By the time she chooses her meal, Exalia represses control and says:

“A coq au vin”

The eyes are looking in her direction, the waiter looked at me in the smallest detail after looking at Ed. Ed looked at Alex with eyes bulging with my choice which is as shocking as its price.

“Er… are you sure you want to eat this?” … you know there are other foods on the menu … “

It gets cut as dry.

"Yes, that’s what I want! I know what I want to eat, huh! ”

They look even more shocked by this response. The waiter marked my order and left for the kitchen. Alexia comes to her and reports on what happened. An order for a dish that is expensive, an answer that is unpleasant to say to anyone and at that instant that she discreetly looked Edward in the face … His face was contracted by anger, a threatening look, narrowed eyes and the eyebrows descended down. She did not dare to look him in the face out of fear.

A long moment of silence hung over the atmosphere. Alexia could not say to destroy this silence, she put her hand on the table while approaching the side of Hyde and stopped in front of his hand hoping to have an answer. Hyde’s gaze was elsewhere at the moment until he saw a hand approaching his own as he watched the recipient who had his head droop trying not to meet his gaze.  
His hand landed on hers waiting for the reaction of his guest. 

Alexia looked up as soon as she felt a warm touch on her hand and the gaze was direct on Edward’s. Their eyes met between one who is still annoyed by the facts of the past but remaining open and the other who seeks to be forgiven but not knowing what to say to believe it.

“Could you tell me what’s going on there? With a firm tone and the questioning look that always seems to be contracted by discontent.  
He held her hand while he spoke to her and caressed her to make sure he answered her.

Alexia wanted to explain to him what was going on but Exalia took possession of her busy hand to get rid of it. Edward saw his hand defeat but Alex took the advantage and put his hand over his.

”… I want to play a game. The first player to put his hands over the other player wins. “

Edward didn’t understand what’s going on right now, but agreed to play it.

"Okay … and what do we win?”

“Hmm … No idea, We will decide after the game”

While the plates are still at work, they played this game for a while. It looks like two children playing in a park. They hit the table several times each time they passed one hand over the other and laughter was heard in most corners of the restaurant. It wasn’t a good place for childish distractions. After many parties, Alexia won the game.

“Congratulations Darling, what is my pledge? ”In an amused tone waiting for the answer

“Um … I’m thinking …”

In search of the pledge, Exalia found one. A mean pawn that a dominant sadist could order anyone he interacts with. She took possession for her own words:

“Huhuhu …, My Dear Edward Hyde, you have to kneel before me and kiss one of my legs that I took care of up to the knees. ”

Following her words, She let go of a perverted smile with eyes narrowed in lust towards Edward.

In her mind, Alexia screamed in shame for what she said.

And when Ed, eyes wide with this pledge, he balances between being threatening to make him feel venerably submissive believing that she felt stronger for a simple game. Or to see that an innocent and shy young lady can hide a playful person filled with lust seeking a way to satisfy his starving desire.

“HAHAHAHA … Really? You want to play this game with me? Right here ?! You’re not afraid of what I see. You’re hiding your game well. Do you really think I’m going to do what you ask ?! ”

Alexia panics inwardly after Exalia lets her take control. She doesn’t know how to react anymore, now she feels like a perverse slut in heat.

(“BUT YOU INSANE TO SAY THAT! STOP MAKING A MESS!”) She said almost sobbing inside.

(“I told you it’s not over. Now look at this man how he reacted to your words”)

(“YOUR words, Exal!”)

I don’t think he will do it, right?

At that moment, Edward kneels before her with a smile to bite his lips. Alexia looked at him, not knowing what to do to stop her, froze at the sight. He started at the bottom of the ankle with a simple kiss, his lips and his hot breath in contact with his skin, the buttock losing his means, not daring to look at him but it was stronger than she kicked his eyes on his actions. She checked every time that someone did not come here or even see them.

He arrived at the level of the tibia by continuing his course but with some micro bite which he left marked lightly on his skin and giving a look full of mischief. The heat started to rise and felt little tremors running through her all over her body. Exalia, who appeared at this scene, laughed sadly at Alexia’s side.

(“What’s going on my dear? I’ve been feeling stressed for a while now. Do you appreciate his gestures?”)

(“NO … I feel bad”)

(“I told you about‘ ‘Not what you can believe” he wants to hurt you, use you without his knowing it to satisfy his perverted desire “)  
He got to his knees and then came down slowly.

("That’s wrong … He is not like that, not like some Hyde that they tell. So why do this to me! Is that how you try to show me his hidden side !? You really are heartless! … But woaw ~ it’s so exciting at the same time! I want to scream so much but I can’t, tell him to continue but he shouldn’t, not here! All the prohibitions that can be committed make life more interesting… ”)

The waiter arrived at their table with the dishes.

(("Ok! That’s enough now!”))

She regained control to eject Ed with her foot on his shoulder so that he fell back. He climbed back into his chair before the waiter aroused any suspicion.

After the dishes, our two lovebirds looked into each other’s eyes with embarrassed faces, I mean, one more than the other. Alexia’s eyes were sparkling because of the heat and the reflection of the light with a jerky breath that she masked head down. Hyde, he was not unhappy with what happened except the stampede that left him with a little pain on his shoulder. He looked at her insistently, her little mask of innocence shattering before his eyes.

Alex forced herself to eat this dish, which he has no choice and especially not a wine consumer. Even if she wanted to eat only meat, she was soaked in mulled wine. She ate without grimacing at Edward who was quietly eating his plate.  
When the meal was finished, the waiter went over to collect the plates. In the moment, Exalia resurfaces and pours the remaining plate of blanquette’s sauce over Edward.

At that act, Edward’s eyes were wide open with the blood vessels appearing in the orbit and his face tense with rage. 

The waiter immediately went to the kitchen to clean up the mess. Alexia panicked, apologized, and approached him to take the brunt of the damage, but pushed her away as quickly as she barely touched.

“ DO NOT TOUCH ME ! ”

He leaves in the direction of the toilets and leaves his partner alone on the ground, rejecting in front of a few prying eyes. It was too much, she sat in her chair, almost the tears running down her face.

“Are you happy with yourself !? You managed to ruin my evening! I hope that’s what you wanted, you b****! ”

“You didn’t leave me any other choice! I didn’t want you to go out … ”

“ I hate you ! She said with tears running down her face.

Exalia no longer said a word, she only wanted her to listen and obey, she was not used to rebelling against her will.

After a few minutes pass, Edward gets out of the bathroom and comes back to the table to collect his things. Alexia saw it and saw her face covered in shadow when he put on his hat.

” Where are you going ? “She said in a small voice

"We are leaving! …” in a quick and raw tone

She got up and took him by the handle to leave the restaurant. They leave the restaurant to take refuge elsewhere. He held her tightly and squeezed her tightly so that she no longer felt the blood running in his hand (Even Exalia felt and prepared for the worst that could come).  
They arrive at a dead end in an alley and let go of it to face it. Their faces were very close but not to hug but rather to settle scores.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on ?!” All evening, you acted weird. You slapped me, spoke badly, provoked, injured my shoulder and humiliated me by overturning my plate on it. “

He approaches her with every word he comes out until she is pressed against the wall. The fist banged against the wall which surprised her with this violent gesture. She remained paralyzed with fear as she faced her raging gaze.

"I don’t like being played like that! I’m going to show you how I feel humiliated like that… ”

Her face was becoming pale, she understood what was going on with that past then lowered her head so that she did not meet her gaze. Edward held her against the wall and her body pressed against hers. She tried to get rid of it, to push back, but she felt too weak to get there.

"I’m begging you … release me …” she said in a weak trembling voice.

Then a click arrived, no more trembling. She remained motionless, still head down in front of him. He started to release the pressure a little when suddenly, a fist struck on his face which made fall his cane by the effect of surprise followed by a knee in the abdomen, which made him fall on all fours with an arm covering his insulted abdomen. 

The young woman escaped from her attacker and picked up the fallen cane. She was back to him who was still spitting saliva.

“Ungrateful little whore ..! You will pay me for it! ”

“A whore?” Ungrateful? I think you’re wrong my bastard. “

This voice had changed. What happened? He looked up and saw a face he had known before.

"Ex… Exalia ?! ”

His face was paralyzed by the sight of this person who chatted with him at the bar, laughed at jokes, the one … who spoke of Alexia like this she was an outside person whereas … They are like him, like the other Hydes. Two personalities for one person.

“Well done, my dear! You have successfully implemented my plan. I thought it was never going to end. ”

“What ?! What plan ?! What are you talking about ?! ”

“Make you fall for my dear creator to see your attentions and especially your real face.” All my actions have borne fruit and I thank you. “

The images of what happened came back to mind.

"The slap on the face, the overpriced order, the provocations and all that happened even the blows … It was YOU! Showing his skyrocketing anger.

"Well done, Sherlock! Did you think you were going to have my precious Alexia in your hands ?! HAHAHAHAHA! How stupid you are! I will not let a dangerous perverse troublemaker approach her. ”

(“I’m begging you! Stop that! Let’s go right away and leave him alone, please!”said Alex)

(“Oh no! I haven’t finished with him”)

“And now that you’re weak, I’m going to take the opportunity to give you the final blow!” 

She stepped on him and put her foot on the back of her neck ready to hit him with the cane.

At the time of the action, ready to strike, Edward closed his eyes … a moment later, he opened his eyes and saw … Alexia, Tears come out of the eyes and the cane still raised ready to strike. She let go of the cane which struck hard on the ground and removed her foot from the back of her neck. She slowly backed away from panic, murmuring in rehearsal:

” I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry… “

She turned to flee but something was holding her at the bottom of her dress. It was Edward who pulled the fabric to hold it. She tried to pull on the rest of the fabric to let it go, but to no avail. She picked up an old piece of glass and tore up the piece of cloth he was holding on to after fleeing the streets of London.

She ran, ran and ran as fast losing oxygen and sometimes falling to the ground to get up faster before he found it.  
She did not want to go home for fear that he would break in to hurt her. She arrived at a hotel in Cavendish Square and paid for her room all the money she had kept. She locked the door and collapsed crying on the bed. Exalia appeared next to her while trying to have a chat with her.

"Ale …”

She cut it very quickly.

“ NO ! SHUT UP ! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOU! YOU WASTED MY EVENING WITH HIM! NOW HE HATES ME, HE IS LOOKING FOR ME AND I AM SURE THAT HE PREVENT THE OTHERS TO FIND ME! YOU WERE STOPPING SUPPORTING ME, THE ONE WHO WOULD HELP ME WHEN I NEED IT! AND YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DESTROYED ALL! AND WHY ?! BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO HAVE ALL FOR YOU ONLY! YOU’RE ONLY A SELF-EYE, HYPOCRITE AND A HEARTLESS SADIC! WE’RE DEAD NOW. ”

At these words, Exalia felt hurt by what she heard but her last sentence made her heart break:

“I WOULD LIKE YOU TO DISAPPEAR!” 

Exalia felt deep melancholy and did what she ordered. It disappears without a draft. All night long, They cried hot tears in their corners and did not sleep at night.

The day passed in deep silence, neither of them speaking to each other. Alexia became paranoid to check that none of them found him.

Until this day, she paid her last night and left the hotel at nightfall. Alexia walked on the way to the river, Exalia followed her on the way and looked at her and she saw something that made her blood chill. Her face was livid, a lifeless, dark look. They arrived towards the bridge and Alex took advantage of picking up stones heavy enough to carry, which questions Exalia.

"What are you doing with these stones? And why are we here? ”

“You wanted us to be just the two of us, well then I do what you ask. We will be together forever, you, me and the stones that will make us leave this desperate world ” She said with a look possessed by nothingness, a small sly smile and eyes as empty as her soul disappeared marked on her face.

Exalia quickly understood what was going on and tried to avoid doing it.

“Hey! You know … You didn’t have to do this … We … We can start a new life somewhere else … I could protect you … I could hide you from those malicious people who want to harm you … ”

“HAHAHA … hahahaha! … No … you can’t do anything … We … can’t live long …”

Exalia started to yell and cried out to the begged not to do so … but to no avail.

“Goodbye, my dear Exalia, thank you for being here for me and it was a great joy to have known you. ”

At his words, Exalia will run towards Alexia and fall with her, hugging her in her ghostly arms that Alexia has, fell back, head banging against the water and letting herself sink deep into the river and eyes which closed gently

Everyone was silent … Not a single sound was uttered … until finally hearing a fairly deaf and repetitive noise that echoed in his mind. She opened her eyes trying to make out where she was and after regaining consciousness, she discovered that she was in a hospital room.  
She got down from the bed to approach the mirror which was not far away. She looked closer and saw that she had no damage to her entire body but noticed that she was still in ghostly form, but slightly invisible.  
She realized that she was not in control and turned back to the bed where she was resting. And lives in shock, it's creator lying on this bed, connected to a few machines.

She was unconscious, around her, a machine that controlled her heartbeat that sounded slightly lower than normal at her heart rate and a kind of mask that surrounded her jaw.

But the only question Exalia asked was … How did they get here and why are they still alive?  
Suddenly a door noise was heard and a person dressed in a light blouse and beige pants, brown hair with a few gray locks, approached the bed to stand next to the unconscious.

“(Damn it! Who’s he !? What is he doing here ?!)”

He looked at her more closely and then looked at the surveillance camera. He went to approach and managed to deactivate it and then come back to her. The man started to speak on his own and then drank a small vial. He started to move strangely, gesturing in all directions, which surprised Exalia who watched the whole scene. This man was transforming into someone else but … someone familiar, after the transformation ended, she saw her opposite Edward. (At each transformation, Edward keeps Jekyll’s clothes. Even if it’s too big for him.)

Her surprised face turned to black hatred when she faced him.

“(YOU?! WHY ARE YOU THERE?! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT?! I SHOULD FINISH WHAT WAS UNINTERRUPTED!)”

She decided to go into Alexia’s body to take control… But she couldn’t move a muscle. While Edward looked at her with pain to see her like that. He took her warm hand to hold it tight while the other hand caressed the top of his head. His pale, expressionless and silent face made him regret the last time he left that evening.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and ran towards the small bathroom to retrofit it. Doctor Guertin arrived in the room and looked for the visitor.

“Doctor Jekyll? Are you there ?”

“Yes ! I’m here.” He said when he came out of the bathroom to face the hospital doctor afterwards.

And Exalia in turn goes out to hear the doctor’s words.

“So ? How is she, Doctor?”

“She is lucky this young lady has been rescued. Just a few more seconds in the water and it was over for her. Too bad we couldn’t know the name of the rescuer. But I regret to announce that she is currently in a coma due to a head trauma by shock on contact with water or by any other element which reaches her and we do not know if one day she will wake up. We will keep her under surveillance until we have news. Goodbye Doctor and sorry”.

After the doctor left, Jekyll’s body began to tremble slightly and take control for this transformed and finished transformation, he was stunned by the words said and broken by his last words. 

He returned to her and tears rose to his eyes and burst into tears on the sheets.

“Sorry … I’m so sorry … Why didn’t you tell me about yourself and Exalia ?! Why did you do this ?! I can't believe … ! Oh Darling… don’t leave…!”

Exalia looked at him, but not with hatred, rather … sadness to see him like that because yet they got along well until … Yes, until Alexia fell in love with him and she let her do it his life on his side. She felt a big belly ball and a feeling of guilt by her previous actions. And immediately understood that she will be more likely to take control and get stuck in Alexia’s inner palace until there is a change.

Days passed, and Edward always went to see her to make sure everything was fine (as if the doctors were not doing their jobs). Exalia was bored in the void of her thoughts and still regretting her actions. And Alexia is still unconscious but still breathing and the machine still sounded regular which became unbearable listen.

The doctor came into the room with a sad expression to face Doctor Jekyll.

“Doctor Jekyll… I am sorry to tell you that I could no longer keep Mademoiselle Moreau here.”

“WHAT ?!” They say together.

“There has been no change since his arrival, his heartbeat remains as such as his breathing which remained weak. I will be forced to have to unplug it.”

“No ! It is not possible ! You can not do this ?!”

“I can’t keep her here yet, I have other patients to care for. I’ll leave you with it one last time and I’ll come back to end it all.”

The doctor leaves the room leaving Jekyll completely paralyzed and who invokes Ed madly screaming like crazy.

“HOW DARES IT! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! I REFUSE THAT IT WITHDRAWS IT! ALEXIA ! I BEG YOU DEAR! WAKE UP ! PLEASE !”

And he burst into a sob, shaking his lover’s hand tightly, Jekyll could do nothing for her and for him either, so he remained silent in his conscience. For Exalia, it’s worse than a nightmare coming true! She placed herself above Alex and shouted with all her might to try to bring her back.

“ALEXIA ! PLEASE ! STOP BEING UNCONSCIOUS AND WAKE UP! I UNDERSTOOD MY ERRORS! GO! WAKE UP !”

… Still nothing … And burst into tears in turn.

“I BEG YOU! ANSWER ME ! RETURN TO US! I suffer enough by your silence and I don’t want to suffer for eternity!”

“* Sob * I PROMISE YOU TO BE GENTILE, TO SUPPORT YOU FOR EVERYTHING, NOT TO HURT YOU ANY MORE … And …”

And their voices sound in unison.

“I LOVE YOU !”

And suddenly, silence … not a sound of footsteps or noise. Edward and Exalia hugged their loved ones tightly so they never let go.  
And all of a sudden, the heartbeat is accelerating and at the sound, it looks like there is a second heartbeat that sounded in unison with the first. Exalia hugged her even more as Edward looked up and saw a transparent shadow lying on Alexia with a heart beating at the same rate as his. And it was then that he understood that it was Exalia who brought her back to life by sharing her breath and her strength to revive her.

Following this event, Edward’s hand began to move and shake it in turn. Until you hear a strong inspiration from the last until the opening of the eyelids. Edward and Exalia, shocked, watched her regain consciousness.

Alexia awoke from her long sleep and her eyesight was clouded when she opened her eyes. She saw only white blur wondering where she was.

“…There is someone ?”

Upon hearing his first words, Ed let go of his hand to hug her.

“DARLING! Oh my angel! You are alive ! I thought I would lose you forever. Don’t scare me like that anymore, you hear me ?!”

Alexia looked confused, not knowing what was going on. But she hugged him too to feel his touch and kissed until they lost oxygen.  
Exalia couldn’t believe what she saw. She saved her creator from death, tears began to come to her eyes and wept with joy at this success.

Alexia heard it and looked at her with an expression sadly confused by what happened and not knowing why they are in tears. She put one of her hands on the other end of the bed to rest on that of her ghost herself to reassure her.

The door opened and the doctor went inside with his head in the files which surprised Edward when he came.

“Doctor Jekyll. Now is the time to say goodbye to …”

“You mean “Hello”, right Doctor (Guertin)?”

He looked up in that unknown voice and jumped as he saw a ghost in front of him.

“But … but it’s a miracle! You finally woke up, Miss! And…”

He turned to Edward.

“Who are you, sir?”

Edward started to stress about the unexpected and not knowing what to say, so Alexia spoke.

“He’s my boyfriend, Doctor. He came to visit me.”

“His name, Miss?”

A moment of panic wasted their means until they got a first name.

“Ed … win. Hydon …”

Ed looked at her a little puzzled

“(What? O_O)”

“(Really Alex… -_-)”

“Uh … all right? But where is Doctor Jekyll?”

Edward spoke.

“The Doctor was away on urgent business and contacted me to keep an eye on her.”

“But how do you know Doctor Jekyll? And how is it that you wear the same clothes as him?”

The questions started to irritate Edward who started to get angry as Alex took her hand to signal him to restrain himself from this fact caught. And someone else came in at that time.

“Doctor? We need you to … Oh! What a surprise ! You are finally waking up, Miss Moreau! Oh sir, you’re there too! You are lucky that your fiancé saved you from drowning.”

The faces changed immediately. Doctor Guérin did not understand what was going on, Edward who felt annoyed and embarrassed by this discussion of the Doctor and the meeting between him and the nurse, Exalia who was surprised by this confession and likewise for Alexia who blushed after the agreement of this sentence “Your fiancé”.

“(What ?! My … my fiance?! How? … How did it happen ?!)”

“(He saved us! … After what happened? He saved our lives! …)”

Exalia became aware of the situation and had perhaps judged too much about it to compare with the other Hydes. He’s certainly crooked, provocative, and so on. But it is true that he was respectful with Alexia by not having the same intentions as the others. And how many times he saved his life from all possible situations.

“Very good nurse Emma, I’m coming right away. I will leave you and I will come back later.”

The doctor, accompanied by the nurse, left the room leaving the two lovebirds in confusion. Alexia turned to Edward for an explanation.  
“Your … your fiancé ?! Did I miss a few things ?!”

“Let me explain before you panic! Do you know what happened last night?”

“Last night ?”

“Do you remember our last date?”

“Our last date … uh … I don’t remember.”

Ed’s face broke, knowing he would have to tell her everything, but he knows Exalia could tell him but with what has happened, it is best that he not leave her alone with her.

“Well… We know how to meet an alley for this found, you wore a black dress with tied hair. We kissed and I took you to a great restaurant where we had dinner here …”

Alexia listened to the smallest details with a smile on her lips for this opening sentence while Exalia did not want to hear about this fiasco that cost them their lives.

“… And you behaved strangely throughout the evening…”

The smiling face of Alexia became a surprised and questioning face.

“What do you mean ? Behaving strangely? All evening !”

“You had become unpleasant, provocative and playful during the meal. You went from sweetness to brutality and vice versa.”

“(I ordered you a luxury dish, you wanted to play a game to break the ice and I challenged him to kiss one of your legs … And he did)”

“Was I like that ?! Oh my God ! But what happened after?”

“As soon as we have our dishes, you spilled my plate on me…”

“Voluntarily.”

“(I did it)”

Alexia felt guilty for all the acts she had committed, but glanced at Exalia who had her head down not daring to meet the gaze.

“We left the restaurant and went to a dead end to have a discussion. I got mad at you for your nonsense and you hit me.”

“(He wanted to intimidate you to make you pay for all the shame I inflicted on him and I punched him in the face followed by a knee kick in the abdomen)”

This is too much to hear for Alexia who kept herself from crying and shouting until the last sentence.

“And … You were transformed to be “Exalia …”

“(I transformed to face him)”

Alexia’s eyes were wide after this revelation, now Edward knows their secrets.

“She wanted to end me …”

“(I confessed my intentions to him and finish him off)”

“But (but)”

“You restrained yourself from acting.” They say in unison.

“And you fled while I was holding you.”

Alexia no longer knew what to do or what to say. She felt dirty, ashamed and disgusted by all this discussion.

“(We had a fight and you lost your mind and wanted to end it)”

“My god ... I ... I don’t believe it all happened in one evening! I can't believe this is all …”

Exalia braced herself for what she said, but ...

“All by my fault.”

“WHAT ?!”said Exalia shocked

“But what do you mean ?!” ask Ed

“That's right, if ... If I had told you, all of this wouldn't have happened or if I was much stronger, I would have done everything to avoid the massacre.”

“(Stop! It's not ...)”

“But .... After everything that happened, I ... We gave you an excruciating night, hurt you physically and you found us. Why did you save us? Didn't I deserve such death?”

Edward took a deep breath before answering her. While Exalia would also like to hear his answer. He took her hand firmly to answer her.

“Ale ... love. You are not responsible for all of this and I see it now.”

“I've been looking for you all over the neighborhood. Finally, the old man assisted me too.”

“And I went to one of the rivers and I saw you drop off the bridge with some stones in your arms and I ran to the river to get you out of this death trap despite …”

“Despite what?”

“... My fear of the depths of the water”

Alexia & Exalia were very surprised by her confession

“And I took you to the hospital until I had someone to take care of you”

Alexia was so perplexed and more than ashamed and horrible by what she heard

“I ... I don't know what to say ... But you risked your life and faced your phobia for ... this unwanted rescue. I don't ... I don't deserve all this, all this accident and the pain that I caused you”she said with tears coming to her eyes

“You would do more good if ... you leave me and live your life in peace without my nuisance and especially my presence”

At his words, she lowered her head as she began to sob silently as Exalia was broken by her words and refusing to forgive herself.  
He put his hand on her face and lifted him up to face to face and said:

“My angel ... I am not a man filled with resentment and in any case a dreadful tyrant. These acts hurt me a lot and you understand my rage towards this. I would explain myself to Exalia for her actions but I want to tell you a few things …”

Alexia looked him straight in the eye

“You are a wonderful person ~ Filled with kindness and good care and I am always grateful for your good deeds. You are sweetness incarnate, a fallen angel and I can't imagine how lucky we met that night and all of that” he said with a calm voice with the persistent gaze of sweetness by keeping his hand still on the cheek of it

"I am not a coward and in any case I would let go to take the risk of destroying you by leaving you alone. I…" he paused to resume his sentence. "I care about you ~ It makes me smile to be around you and talk to each other. I mean 'tease you' you always act kindly with everything I do outside."

"I have never regretted our meeting and not also our dates. And will admit that this last one was not the most wonderful but I still had fun (for a short time)" he said his last in mumbling.

Alexia, still the tears beading on her cheeks, turned to kiss the palm of Ed's hand over and over again, whispering these words: "Thank you Thank you, you are amazing ~ I love you so much ~"

Exalia watched the scene with great emotion, swinging between joy and grief with regret. She now knows its consequences and she will have to pay them for it. While Edward wiped away the tear traces of his lover and faced her once again. He has noticed before about her that her dark blue eyes could change its color to a lighter blue with a shine when she is crying.

"It might sound like 'Sadistic' but ... your eyes are beautiful ~"

Alexia chuckled lightly at her answer. "You weren't the first to tell me this one," and she smiled. "But you know what's even more beautiful?"

"What?"

She approached him by depositing a tender kiss which could surprise him a little and left slightly in his grip. "It's you, Mr. Hyde ~"

* laugh lightly * “Come here, little flattering girl” and they kissed passionately while Exalia left them in peace to no longer interpose between them.

"But I have another question? ..."

"Hmm?"

"Your fiancé, darling?"

"Oh hell! Forget it. It's not worth talking about it 😓"

"* Laugh together and go back to where they stop💏*"


End file.
